Her Father's Eyes
by WitheredLilly's
Summary: Lucius notices that Ginny's eyes aren't quite the same shade of blue as Arthur's while in Flourish and Blotts.  Didn't know who else to put Lucius with so its just him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to it unfortunately for me.**

**Author's Note: This is just a little side project I felt I needed to get out of my system... I saw something on YouTube that I thought would be a good idea so I do not own the original idea I do not know who came up with the original idea sooo it belongs to that person. I claim no rights to the idea what so ever. I'm just putting it into words.**

**Author's Note: I kinda sorta got the name from the song My Fathers Eyes by Eric Clapton just changed it so I don't own that either.**

**Thanks to **_**Ju-PiAzZaLuNgA**_ ** for being my wonderful beta much love. **

**Her Father's Eyes**

Lucius Malfoy scowled at the man standing in front of him in Flourish and Blotts, Arthur Weasley, how he loathed the man. He loathed him probably more than the stupid half-blood he called master. For the man standing in front of him had the one thing in the world he couldn't. A family that he loved, and cared for, and a wife that should be his not this bumbling imbecile that was so fascinated with muggles that it was sicking.

"Weasley" he said to the man with a sneer in his voice.

"Malfoy", the man retorted back.

Lucius looked over to Molly who had an almost apologetic look in her eyes. Then he looked down to the only Weasley girl. She had her mother's red hair, and if he looked closely he noticed the eyes weren't quite the same blue as Arthur's, but they were closer to his own shade of blue. _"Interesting,"_ he thought to himself. He would have to ask Molly about that sometime. He traded insults with the other man, and slipped the diary into the child's cauldron. After the fight he grabbed his son and they walked out of the book shop.

"Draco," he said to his son when they were out of hearing from the other customers coming in and out of the shop.

"I want you to keep an eye on the youngest Weasley this year at school," he told his son squeezing him on the shoulder.

"But, why father she's just another Weasley." his carbon copy said.

"Do as I say Draco, and do not ask questions." he said dropping the conversation.

_Lucius was becoming upset that she was late in meeting him. If it was something he couldn't stand, was tardiness and she knew this. After several more minutes she finally arrived._

"_I'm sorry Lucius." she said walking up to him and embracing him with a warm hug. "I had an appointment that I couldn't break," she said._

"_Another one? This has been the second one this month__,__ Molly," he said._

"_I know," she said._

_He waited for her to continue further, but she didn't offer any more th__a__n that._

"_Lucius__,__ I think we should stop this," she said turning her back to him._

"_Why after all these years do you decide now is a good time to stop this affair?" he asked her._

"_It's becoming harder to lie to them!" she almost shouted. "Lying to your children isn't an easy task. So this will be the last time we meet__,__ Lucius. I'm sorry, but I can no longer do this." she said her head bowed down shoulders hunched over._

He frowned thinking back on the memory. It was almost like there was something she wasn't telling him back then. He had a suspicion as to what it was, but he wanted to hear it from her own mouth that the girl was in fact not Arthur Weasley's. Taking out a piece of parchment and a quill he began to write a letter telling her he wanted to see her.

Molly sat at the kitchen table at the Burrow that morning gathering her thoughts before she started on the house work that needed to be done for the day. She was going over the confrontation that her husband had gotten into with Lucius at the book shop. She couldn't shake the feeling that Lucius had somehow figured out her secret well lie she should say. It had been hard realizing that Ginny was not indeed Arthur's daughter, but Lucius Malfoy's. When she found out she knew she had to stop the affair they had been having since their seventh year at Hogwarts. It was hard enough trying to hide it from her husband, but having to lie to her babies about where she was going was just as bad. She loved the man. Had loved him for as long as she could remember, but when she found out she was pregnant with Arthur's first child she decided to marry him. Oh, she loved Arthur in her own way, but it wasn't the earth shattering way that she loved Lucius. She didn't melt from Arthur's kisses or see just him when he walked into a room the way she did with Lucius. However, her romance with Lucius was ill fated to begin with. As was well as with Arthur for most of her adult life until her parents finally gave in and accepted him. A tapping at the window broke her from her thoughts, and she went to let the owl in. It was an owl she hadn't seen in a few years, but one she would not be able to forget.

_Molly,_

_**I think there are a few things we need to discuss face to face. Meet me at our old meeting spot tomorrow at 5pm.**_

The note wasn't signed, but she didn't need a signature to know who it was from. Sighing she started on her cleaning to keep her mind from thinking about the upcoming meeting tomorrow.

She thought she would be early for the meeting this time since she was late for their last one. She waited fifteen minutes before she heard the leaves crunching under his boots. Turing around she saw him dressed as he always was. In his black cloak, black trousers and white buttoned up shirt. His hair was tied into the black bow at his neck and he had his ever present serpent cane in his hand. Looking at herself she felt quite shabby next to him, and tried to smooth out the existing wrinkles in the tattered dress she wore.

"Lucius," she said not knowing what else to say.

"Molly," he said greeting her. "I think there's something you need to explain, don't you." He said looking at her.

Sighing she nodded her head, but it took her a few minutes to gather the words she wanted to no needed to say.

"I'm sure you noticed certain aspects of Ginerva that were not the same as Arthur's," she said twisting the hem of her shirt in her hands.

"Hm, yes I've noticed a few actually," he said staying where he was. "I noticed her eyes, and nose didn't exactly look like his or her mothers."

"That's..That's.. because they aren't", she finally got it out. "The reason I was late the last time I met you Lucius is because I had a check up with a medi witch," she said still looking at the ground.

"Ginevra is yours Lucius not Arthur's," she said finally looking up at him.

Lucius sucked in his breath. He hadn't given Arthur Weasleys child that blasted diary. He had given it to his own child. He felt himself become ill. Something that didn't happen often, and sat down hard on the ground beneath him.

"Lucius," Molly asked concerned at how he acted towards the news she was sure he already knew.

He sat there not hearing her. He was berating himself for his stupidity. He just had to get even with that damned Weasley, and without thinking endangered his own child in the process. The diary he had given her belonged to the Dark Lord, and held a piece of his soul in it. It would surely destroy someone so innocent, and virtually helpless.

He stood up gracefully after his fall, and rushed out of the meeting place without a back words glance at Molly. Hearing her call out to him he didn't slow down. He needed to get to the girl before it was too late, and for the first time in many years he prayed to the God's that she would be spared.

As luck would have it, the Potter boy had saved the day yet again, and Ginevra had been indeed been spared from the Dark Lord. He stood in Dumbledore's office trading insults with the old man to hide his relieve in knowing Ginevra was alright. Storming out of the office he called to Dobby to follow him.

"Mr. Malfoy!" he heard Potter calling out to him and turned sneering at the bi-speckled boy.

"Yes, Potter," he replied

"I believe this is yours," the boy said handing him the now tattered and ink torn diary.

"Well, let us hope that you are always there to save the day," he said grabbing it out of his hands and passing it to Dobby.

Lucius was actually grateful to the boy, but would in no way show that to anyone ever.

As the years went by Lucius kept a close eye on not only his son, but his daughter as well, and was proud of both of them. He was kept up to date on all of Ginevra's accomplishments by Molly who would owl him to tell him everything that was going on in her life. He was sent copies of grades, updated photos, and whatever else Molly thought he would want to know. Even if he wasn't able to be with her she was always in his heart and mind. When he had heard that she was marrying Potter he wasn't surprised in the least. He was surprised, however, to receive an invitation to the wedding. He was sure that Molly had had something to do with that. Figuring it was the least he could do he attended even if he received odd stares, and of course many glares from the other attendees. He didn't let that bother him though. He would be there to see his daughter get married even if it wasn't him that was giving her away. And, he watched her from the sidelines. Watched as she had her children, as she became older as well as her children. Watched as they lowered Molly into the ground, and she cried over her beloved mother. Finally, he watched as she walked into his room at St. Mungo's while he laid on his death bed. Sat down in the chair taking his hand in her own. Watched as her mouth moved, and smiled when she said that one word he had wanted to hear for a long long time. "Father". It was the last word he heard as he closed his eyes for the last time on this earth.

**Author's Note: Alrighty there we go. I know it was short, but I felt it should be. Also this has nothing to do with my other stories at all just so you know. I want to make that clear so no one would go saying that I was making Ginny and Draco incestuous. Like I said before I got the idea for this after seeing a video on YouTube, and it seemed like a good plot for a story. Plus something else to maybe wonder about the whole Malfoy-Weasley feud.**

**As always please review... thanks bunches.**


End file.
